Un amor tardío
by Bulma Higurashi
Summary: Un OneShot en el cual Goku intenta demostrar sus sentimientos, mientras algo inesperado ocurre. No apto para menores, contiene lemon.


Espero que estén bien, aquí les dejo mi primer Oneshot. =S Espero que les guste. Me atreví a escribir de esta pareja poco usual.

Se ubica en el tiempo de paz luego de la batalla de Boo.

Dragon Ball Z ni sus personajes me pertenecen , son de Akira Toriyama. =D

* * *

Caminaba en la orilla de la playa y pensaba como su vida había cambiado tanto. Volteo a mirar aquella casa que por años sentía su hogar. Se sintió llena de gracia al oír las risas que venían de aquella casa frente al mar, frente a la luna.

Era una de esas noches locas las cuales el Maestro Roshi le daba con invitar a todos los guerreros Z y sus familias a cenar, darse un par de cervezas y recordar las batallas en las que cada guerrero ponía su empeño. Estaba Goku, Gohan, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Krilin con su esposa #18 entre los demás. También su hijo Trunks que dormía plácidamente con el hijo menor de Goku. Como siempre Vegeta se quedó en la casa, era de esperarse, no quería mezclarse con los "debiluchos".

La esposa de Goku estaba molesta quería irse pero este no quería, casi le suplicaba que se quedasen por lo menos un rato más. Chichi no aguanto más y se dirigió a su esposo en claro tono de molestia.

-Goku, ya estoy cansada vámonos, se está haciendo muy tarde. -dijo la morena discretamente al oído.

-Vamos Chichi, un rato más esta divertido. –El saiya la miró con cara de niño suplicante.

Molesta la morena se dirige a su esposo.

-Está bien Goku, le diré a Gohan que me lleve a la casa con Goten. Luego te vas tú solo. –dándole un beso en la mejilla la morena parte a su hogar con sus dos hijos.

Tras un rato, los guerreros tomaban y platicaban anécdotas de su vida cotidiana, cuando de repente el Maestro Roshi ya borracho enciende la música y comienza a cantar.

Goku buscando con la mirada a la dueña del único vestido blanco, ignoraba la reciente conversación con Krilin.

-Si, y creo que vamos a tener otro hijo…-dijo muy entusiasmado el pequeño guerrero sin recibir respuesta.

-Krilin, ¿Bulma ya se fue?

-No, el niño está durmiendo en la planta alta... Goku ¿escuchaste lo que te dije?

-Iré a ver dónde está. -el saiya ignoro la pregunta de su amigo. Se levanta y sale fuera de la casa. Camina sintiendo su ki bastante lejano.

Allí estaba ella, sentada en la orilla del mar, descalza con su mirada perdida en la luna, que brillaba en lo alto. El sonido de la voz del Maestro Roshi, la música, y las risas se escuchan a lo lejos.

-Bulma. –llamo sutilmente a lo cual ella respondió.

-Goku, hace rato vi a Chichi irse con Gohan. –Añadió- Pensé que te habías ido.

-No, me quedé. Quería estar más tiempo con ustedes. Que rápido pasa el tiempo, y pensar que hacia un par de años nos bañábamos en esta misma playa. –dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si…

Pasaron unos minutos y el saiyajin se sentó al lado de la científica. Miró hacia el lugar donde ella miraba y susurró muy cerca al oido:

-Es hermosa, ¿verdad?

Bulma sintió un leve cosquilleo correrle por el pecho, y se separo del aquel hombre.

-Goku, será mejor que volvamos a la casa. –le interrumpió levantándose de la blanca arena.

-Yo, solo quiero decirte que lo de anoche…

-Ya por favor, esto está mal y lo sabes.- Su voz sonaba apagada.

-…

-Me voy, no quiero levantar sospechas falsas. Ya el Maestro Roshi ayer nos vio solos en el balcón trasero de tu casa. No quiero que Vegeta se entere y me arme un escándalo o que Chichi desate una guerra mundial. –dijo la peli-azul con el corazón agitado.

-Se que no es momento y que es muy tarde pero… solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo.

-…

o-o-o

Goku no aguantaba más. La noche anterior Chichi había hecho una cena para los más allegados, a lo cual invito a Bulma y a los demás. Hacía tiempo que el sabia de sus sentimientos, por lo cual trataba de ignorarlos y seguir. Pero la noche anterior después de unas copas, salió al balcón trasero encontrando a Bulma llorando. El se acerco y la abrazó sin saber que había ocurrido.

-Bulma ¿qué pasa?- preguntó el amigo con evidente preocupación.

-Solo tuve una discusión esta tarde con Vegeta. –Secándose las lágrimas añadió- pero no importa, vamos adentro.

-¿Te hizo daño? –cuestionó.

-No, solo que me acorde y me dio un poco de rabia. Disculpa. –se dirigía a la puerta cuando el saiya con su cuerpo atraviesa la puerta.

-¿Pasa algo? –dijo un poco nerviosa.

El saiya se puso serio y respondió.

-Necesito hablar contigo Bulma. Hace tiempo que esto me está pasando y quiero ser sincero contigo…

-…

-Discúlpame pero quiero decirte la verdad, tú me atraes mucho. –Dijo acercándose.- No puedo evitar mirarte, eres hermosa. Desde que era adolecente me di cuenta de esto. No quiero que por esto se rompa nuestra amistad es solo que quiero ser sincero contigo.

-No Goku, debes estar equivocado. A lo mejor es que me ves atractiva. Pero eso es normal.

-No, no es con todas eres tu Bulma. Además no es solo hoy, es siempre.

-… -en esos instantes el Maestro Roshi se asoma al balcón, al ver a estos dos retrocede dejándolos solos otra vez.

-Sé que tengo a mi esposa y… tú tienes a Vegeta pero es la verdad solo quería que lo supieras.

-Debe ser que como tomamos un poco de más nos hace sentir cosas extrañas pero ya verás que mañana todo estará bien.

-Ves que no solo soy yo.

-Ya Goku entremos… no me siento bien.

-Perdoname Bulma, no fue mi intención. –Diciendo esto el saiya posa sus labios sobre los de la mujer ajena y los besa sutilmente. La peli-azul corresponde pero rápidamente reacciona separándose del hombre.

-No .

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Goku, ¿por qué haces esto ahora?

-Yo…

-No Son-Kun, lo siento, esto está mal, está muy mal y lo sabes.- dijo la científica agitada.

-Bulma, perdóname… soy un tonto lo sé, tengo a Chichi y tu a Vegeta. Te juro que no vuelve a ocurrir. Yo te respeto y no quiero perderte de ninguna manera.

-¡Bulma! –llamó Chichi

-Ya me voy Goku, tu esposa me necesita. –se marcha dejando solo al saiya.

o-o-o

-Goku, no quiero ser dura contigo pero… amo a Vegeta, esta es mi verdad. Lo siento mucho…

-Está bien, no volveré a decir nada más. Perdóname por faltarles el respeto a ti y a Vegeta. No volverá a ocurrir…

-Sabes, no quiero que nuestra amistad se dañe solo por unas noches de copas. Es mejor que me retire de la fiesta. Ya Trunks está dormido y es tarde. También estoy un poco ebria. Iré a despedirme de los demás. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

En la fiesta:

-Hey Maestro, ¿no has visto a Goku? –Pregunta Krilin

-No sé, debe estar afuera con Bulma, esos dos andan bastante sospechosos.

-¿Por qué dices Maestro Roshi?

-Olvida, yo me entiendo no me hagas caso.

-"Ya las cervezas le hicieron efecto al Maestro"-Pensó el pequeño guerrero.- Ok Maestro iré a buscarlos.

Ninguno hablo, solo se escuchaban las olas del mar, y se sentía la suave brisa acariciando sus pieles.

No hubo palabras.

Suavemente poso sus labios en los de ella. Producto del alcohol y la atracción física ella olvida su vida anterior, para darle paso solo al momento… al instante. El con sus manos temblorosas recorre los firmes muslos de ella, mientras besa su cuello delicadamente. ¿Quién diría que después de tantos años, de tantas experiencias juntos, estos dos se encontrarán en esta terrible y extraña situación? ¿Cómo la vida y los sentimientos ocultos, detrás de aquellos ojos azules que nunca admitirían el dolor que sintieron al ver aquella mujer de cabello negro con un largo vestido blanco? Mientras todos reían, ella lloraba, lloraba por sentir como delante de sus ojos se escapaban todas aquellas ilusiones que alguna vez existieron en su mente y que ahora se escapaban por una simple promesa. Pensó que era estúpido, sufrir por alguien quien nunca la tomaría en cuenta, que no ha demostrado nada si no solo pura amistad y hermandad. Volteando sus pasos y se alejó de tan agria escena.

Sintió como la brisa rozaba lentamente su espalda, haciendo que sus vellos corporales se erizaran, sintió su mano grande experimentar su cuerpo, él no paraba de temblar. La acostó sobre la suave blanca arena, y comenzó a degustar aquellos firmes senos blancos. Ella cerró los ojos permitiéndose sentir aquellas sensaciones que estaba segura que después nunca iba poder sentir. En unos instantes el pecho del saiya estaba desnudo, apretando el pecho de aquella mujer que por años deseo y que nunca demostró. Sumergido en tantos sentimientos la sentó a horcadas delante de él, sacando su miembro y suavemente penetrando con consentimiento visual a aquel cuerpo con dueño, propiedad de aquel hombre que tanto odio sentía por él, aquel hombre que era el príncipe de su raza. Ella se arqueó al sentirlo dentro de ella y soltó un único e intenso gemido. El la beso en la mejilla sintiendo como esta estaba empapada en lagrimas. Comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella, robándola, amándola abiertamente solo por esta noche. Luego de unos instantes y por un repentino deseo, intento marcarla en su cuello, lamió el área, sintiendo que ya estaba marcada se aparta. En esos instantes Bulma piensa en Vegeta y se retira bruscamente de él.

-¡No!- Alteradamente comienza a buscar su sostén y vestido blanco en la arena.

-Bulma ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta evidente mente alterado y preocupado.

-¡¿Goku qué hicimos? –Comenzando a llorar descontroladamente se viste rápidamente.

-Bulma no quería lastimarte. Perdóname, fui un estúpido…

- Me voy y espero que olvides lo que paso. Aquí no hubo nada. ¡Entendido! –Desesperada se sacudió su cabello y secó sus lagrimas.

-Bulma tranquila. –Se dirige a ella y la abraza fuerte mente permitiendo que llorara en su pecho.

-Hey estuve buscándolos por todas…-Notando que Goku no tenía camisa y Bulma estaba visiblemente desarreglada, opto por no terminar su oración y marchar atrás.

-Krilin, por favor, por todos estos años de amistad te pido discreción. –Goku le dice a su mejor amigo.

El pequeño guerrero asiente con su cabeza y se retira rápidamente.

-¡Ohh Kami! Ya me voy, no puedo estar aquí. –Diciendo esto se retira de su pecho y comienta a caminar rápidamente.

-… -en silencio la deja ir.

Corriendo sin disimulo entra a la casa, la fiesta seguía por lo cual nadie se percato de su presencia, subió a la planta alta levantando a su hijo y recogiendo su fino bolso.

Bajando las escaleras nadie nota su presencia, decidió no despedirse de nadie. Una vez afuera saca su capsula y la arroja.

-Mamá ¿por qué lloras? –Pregunta Trunks antes de montarse.

-Estoy sentimental ya me conoces Trunks, sabes lo llorona que soy.

Logra ver una sombra delante del rostro de su hijo.

-Señor Goku, ya nos vamos podrías decirle a Goten que pase mañana por mi casa. ¿Sí?

-Está bien Trunks. –Responde el saiya.- Hasta Luego.

-¡Gracias! -Con una sonrisa inocente el niño se despide.

Sin voltear su cuerpo, la científica habla.

-Espero que esto quede aquí. Me voy espero que vivas feliz…

-Perdóname Bulma.

La peli azul se monta en su aerocoche sin despedirse.

-"Antes sufrí porque no me amabas, ahora sufro porque me amas. Perdóname Vegeta, te prometo que nunca va a ocurrir te lo prometo mi amor..." -Pensaba llena de culpa y sentimiento mientras guiaba su aeronave.

-"Perdóname Chichi, y tu también Bulma." -Pensó el guerrero mirando el oscuro cielo.

-Te Amo. -pronunció en voz alta.

En lo alto un individuo cuya capa blanca ondeaba en el aire, inevitablemente había escuchado esta ultima declaración.

* * *

Gracias por leer. =D Dejen reviews por favor. =) Cuídense.


End file.
